


A Mending Heart

by Unicorn_Glitter



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gay male characters, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Glitter/pseuds/Unicorn_Glitter
Summary: What happens when a fox meets a wolf?It's been five years since the all-out war against Erawan and now, the villages were thriving and Queen Aelin Galathynius was ruling over her people with Rowan Whitethorn, by her side. Everything was perfect. At least it was, until, Calixto walked into the picture.-------------------------------------------------------------------------Please bear with me. This is my first fanfic and I'm bound to mess up. But it's ok, you as readers can correct me anytime!I've planned out 25 chapters but that could change.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning* Graphic depictions and themes of violence and rape. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Fenrys Moonbeam is shipped with an original character that I have created.
> 
> Read only if you are okay with gay characters. Don't like it, don't read it.

The sunlight flickered through the heavy curtains. The windows casting different shadows along the wall. I breathed in the world around me. The kingdom and palace, that I had come to love. Of course, I was serving my queen, so it wasn’t hard.

I had sworn the blood oath to her when the two of us escaped from the Valg queen, Maeve. I was happy to say that Maeve was now burning in hell.  
Now, five years after the all-out war against Erawan, I was just living up to the oath and helping her in whatever way I could.

I sauntered down the corridors, enjoying the solitary peace. I had taken the morning shift, and Aedion, the night shift. Stretching, I yawned. The morning shift wasn’t fun, but the night shift was worse. Who cares though, that easy-going, but boring, bastard could handle it. I smirked when recalling, how we decided the shifts. We had an eating contest. Yes, you heard me right, an eating contest. He lost, so I had laughed and chosen the morning shift. He still hated me for it.

I halted. There was an unusual scent lingering in the air. Not unpleasant, but not familiar. I snarled, and stalked forward, following the ever-strengthening scent. I rounded many corners and finally came upon the source. A dark-haired male stood in the centre of the corridor, studying the depictions of the battles past, painted on the walls. He was a fae, I could tell by the pointed ears that were slightly covered by his hair. My nostrils flared as the scent enveloped me. A stranger. A stranger in the palace.  
I walked towards him, casually loosening my dagger. He tensed and turned to face me. I took in his appearance, such as the piercing on his bottom lip as his bright blue-grey eyes gave me a once over and I returned it with a hostile stare.

“Who are you?” I asked, giving him a flat stare. The animosity was evident in my voice and I could see that he sensed it, because he tensed even more. Even when the tension was high, he didn’t cower. He didn’t shake or show any hint of fear. _Interesting._

“Does it matter?” he replied, raising an eyebrow in mockery. Oh, now he was challenging me.

“Strangers are not welcome here,” I said before shifting into my wolf form. I snarled, my hackles rising threateningly. He stared at me but didn’t do anything. I lunged for him, and he dodged with such ease, that I was sent slithering along the stone floor, my claws trying to find purchase on the ground. I bared my teeth at him and lunged once more, knocking him to the ground. He pushed me off and rolled away. My back hit the ground with a crack, making me wince from the sudden lance of pain. I ignored the pain and scrambled back up, only to find that I was alone in the corridor. The male was gone.

\------------------------

“Where the hell have you been?” Aelin yelled as I tried and failed to sneak into the dining room. Lately, she had been insistent that the court eats together. I winced, then straightened, managing a small smile.

“Uh…walking…?” I said after a moment, distracted by a now familiar scent. I scanned the room, and there, sitting at the corner of the table, close to Aelin’s side, he was eating quietly. I snarled at him, and he looked up, meeting my hostile gaze with a smirk. Aelin glanced between us and erupted into laughter. I scowled at my queen. She could be a pain in the ass sometimes by keeping me out of the loop. It didn’t help that Rowan was always taking a kick at my already bruised pride. But then again, a male’s pride was ‘bullshit’ as Aelin claimed.

My eyes flitted back to this male, this stranger sharing a meal with my queen. He met my gaze with hostile blue grey eyes, and I snarled at him.

Aelin, still laughing, walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, which had him looking up at her for a moment, before looking back at me.

“Fenrys, meet Calixto Silversky,” her voice rang out in the dining room. “he’ll be staying at the palace as long as he wants to,”

Calixto Silversky. So that was his name. As long as he doesn’t get in my way, I’ll be fine.


	2. Ghost

The ground and forest raced past me. My footsteps echoed through my quiet surroundings. Little creatures scuttled away, as I bounded past. I slid to a stop and took a moment to catch my breath. I inhaled the refreshing scent of the forest around me. My wolf senses catching more than a human would.

The scent reached me before it came into sight. My muscles bunched together, as I prepared to lunge. A stick snapped under my paw and the deer looked up, ears cocked and eyes scanning its surroundings. I lowered myself to blend into the long grass, my ears flattened against my head. It looked away, and I took the moment to lunge, my claws digging deep into its skin and my jaw snapping its neck. The coppery taste of blood immediately filled my mouth, as I laid it down on the floor. It was a beautiful creature and I regretted killing it, but we kept up the village supplies with the meat that I brought in. So, begging for forgiveness from gods that no longer existed, I shifted and skinned it.  
Hours later, I was walking back to the palace with a heavy bag full of meat. A guard immediately took the load off my hands allowing me to saunter into the kingdom. I walked past the guards and people serving this kingdom, nodding and smiling to each of them. However, that smile began to disappear as the monument came into sight.

It depicted the Thirteen, my brother Connall and a member of my cadre, Gavriel. My heart ached every time I saw it. Connall, my other half. Gavriel, the kind man who could handle any shitstorm that came his way. And the Thirteen, I may have not known them on a personal level, but to know that they gave up their lives for this kingdom to thrive, was enough for me to bow down and respect them. I pressed my forefingers to my lips, then extended it towards the monument in a show of respect. I hoped they found happiness in their next life.

I bowed my head slightly, before resuming my walk through the village. My eyes glancing around, taking in the tiny details that I loved to look for. The little bursts of laughter from all around. The vendors shouting their fares. The fountains decorated with intricate details and the beauty of the kingdom all around. This was what I lived for. To see everyone’s happiness, even if I couldn’t find mine. When Connall died, half of me died with him, and I haven’t fully mended, despite having five years to heal. I swallowed back the impending tears and the sudden burst of pain, before walking towards the palace.

A hawk’s cry rang out over the kingdom, making me smile. Rowan. He always chose to fly when he was troubled or happy. Lately he’s been flying because of the latter and really, I couldn’t help but be happy for him. He had found happiness, despite years of pain. He had found and saved his mate and was now ruling by her side. That lucky bastard.

I shook my head with a smile and resumed my stroll. When reaching the palace gates, the guards allowed me entrance with a smile that lit up their faces. They were human but didn’t live in fear of us. I had done everything I could to make sure that the fear disappeared. I made sure they knew that we will protect and serve them for as long as we live.  
My footsteps echoed in the empty corridors, as I made my way to the kitchen. One would think that a hunter would lose their appetite after hunting, but that really wasn’t the case with me. I was starving.The courtyard came into sight and my steps faltered. Lysandra and Calixto, and yes, I remembered his name, were sparring. I stalked toward them and watched quietly. They probably sensed me arriving a long time ago, but they didn’t show it. In fact, they didn’t falter in their deadly dance around the courtyard. Lysandra was quick and powerful while Calixto was graceful and agile. All in all, it made for an interesting fight. They lunged at one another, their wooden weapons glancing off each other. They leapt away, taking a moment to breathe, before resuming. No one had the upper-hand yet. However, Lysandra went on the offensive and showered Calixto with attacks that he blocked with ease. Calixto struck the first major blow. A backhand swipe that Lysandra failed to block. It hit her hand, making her wince, but keep fighting.

I don’t know how long I watched them, but Lysandra finally called it off, making Calixto smirk smugly. He hadn’t been the one to give up, so he was proud. He stabbed the practice sword into the ground and stretched. As he did, his eyes met mine for a split-second before he looked away with a snarl. I growled in return as he walked towards me. I expected him to stop in front of me and glare, but he didn’t. Instead he walked right past me, as if I was a ghost.


	3. The Bar

Lysandra, Aedion and I were walking out of the palace gates and into the towns beyond. It was Aedion's and Lysandra's last day at the palace since they had to return to Caraverre. So now here we were, walking towards the bar. Aedion claimed that was the only way to celebrate anything. I had rolled my eyes and agreed.

I breathed in the night air as we walked through the town square, passing the monument that still pained me. But I hid it well since Aedion and Lysandra didn't suspect anything. I smiled grimly, sometimes it sucked being able to hide my emotions so well. I wanted someone to understand. I shook my head clearing my thoughts, as the strong smell of alcohol reached me long before the bar came within sights.  
I remained quiet as Lysandra and Aedion conversed among themselves. Aedion glanced at me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked lightly.

I gestured to the general direction of the monument. His expression saddened, making me regret bringing it up. He must be missing his father. I looked away.

"Sorry," I said quietly. Lysandra placed an arm around my shoulders, which I squirmed out of. I didn't need or want anyone's sympathy. Although, I knew Aedion understood. I guess that was enough for me.

We reached the bar and walked in. My nostrils flared at the strong smell of alcohol. I wasn't a big fan of alcohol, the scent didn't appeal to me, and I didn't know how humans handled it. Aedion and Lysandra wandered off leaving me to fend for myself.

\-------------------------------------

Hours later we were still in the bar. Aedion and Lysandra were drunk. They were dancing around the bar, with a large crowd gathered to watch. I rolled my eyes. I had alcohol to drink as well, but it didn't affect me in the least.  
Aedion climbed onto a table and I winced as he toppled off. That was going to leave a bruise, and he's going to wonder where he got it the next morning. Sighing, I cast my eyes around the room, scanning for anything to distract me from the embarrassing lord of Caraverre.  
My eyes stopped on a familiar sight. Calixto. He was leaning against the bar, talking to some girl that I had never seen before. But then again, it's not like I knew all the girls in the kingdom. She was flirty and constantly leaned on his chest, but he didn't seem fazed in the least. I clenched my jaw and made my way over.  
He met my eyes, as soon as I got closer. Calixto turned towards the bartender and ordered a drink. I stalked over, and the girl's eyes darted to me. Her gaze turned lustful as she gazed at me. Her eyes raked my body as if she could see through my clothes. She bit her lip as if trying to decide who she should go for. Calixto waved her away, as if knowing exactly what she was getting at, and she immediately intercepted me on the way to the bar.

"Hello," she said in a flirty manner. I stared at her, completely unfazed. Players like her disgusted me. How they went around looking for one-night stands. I wasn't going to be a part of that.

As she went to talk, I held up a hand.

"Not interested," I said as I stepped to the side and walked past her to the bar. She stood there gaping, and I wondered if this reaction was new to her. Just the thought of it disgusted me even more.

Shaking my head, I walked over to stand beside Calixto and called the bartender over to order a drink. When the bartender took my order and brought the drink to me, I stood there, taking small sips of it. But I did so silently since Calixto didn't seem to want to talk. So I was surprised when he made the first move.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice soft but harsh at the same time. I found it easy to hear and listen to.

"Well, I'm obviously here to drink," I replied with a small chuckle.

He shot me a look that said, 'you don't say'. He scoffed.

"I mean, why did you come here?" he said pointing to the spot that I was standing on. I tensed and he crossed his arms, seeing that he had my attention.

Good question. Why did I come here? I shrugged, not really having an answer to give to him. He took a swig from the mug he was holding before staring at me. I found it hard to look away as those blue-grey eyes pulled me into its sweet abyss. He cocked his head, before breaking the trance. I nearly fell forward from the sudden change in scenery.

"I figured bad company is better than none," I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and leaned towards me.

"Oh? So, the Big Bad Wolf is all alone," he said with a soft laugh. I scowled but found myself following those sparkles in his silver eyes as he stared at me. I cursed and looked away. What was I doing?

"The Big Bad Wolf? Really?" I asked giving him a withering stare.

"It's either that or Wolfie, your pick," he said raising his drink and chugging it down.

Calixto placed the mug on the bar counter and looked back at me.

"Stop staring at me," he said in a condescending manner. I felt a blush creep along my cheeks and I looked away to hide my face. He was silent, and I could sense him studying me curiously.

"Well, I'll be going now, guess I'll see you at the palace," he said making me turn my gaze towards him once more. I saw him head towards the door at the far end of the bar before he disappeared into the crowd.

I turned to the counter and leaned my elbows on it, placing my head in my hands. What is happening to me?


	4. Imposter Shadow

Lorcan was back and already, he was pissing me off. The bastard thought that he could order me around. However, if I deemed him too much, I could always go complain to Elide and she could deal with him. I’ll just have to deal with his wrath afterwards.

On a more concerning note, Calixto had been missing for the whole day. I couldn’t deny the fact that I was slightly worried. I missed those silver eyes. Wait what?

I shook my head as I made my way to the court dining room.

“Lorcan…” I heard a feminine voice say as I turned a corner. My widened as I took in the sight of Lorcan pushing Elide against a wall and kissing her feverishly. I looked away with a cough. I was not meant to see that. I glanced back to see Lorcan giving me a flat stare. I whistled as I walked past them awkwardly. Lorcan bared his teeth at me as quickly scampered away. Great, now I’ll have to face his wrath later.

Fortunately, the dining room door was hidden from Lorcan’s view and I entered the room with a sigh.

“Fenrys! There you are!” Aelin called out to me from the head of the table with Rowan sitting beside her. Rowan’s mouth tilted up ever so slightly and I knew that was all I was getting from him. I took in the sight and smell of the room. Maids were bustling around bringing in new meals and drinks. The delicious aroma filled the room and I breathed in deeply. However, almost hidden among the wonderful smell of the room, was a scent that I immediately recognised. I cast my eyes around, seeking the source.

My searching stopped towards the middle of the table. Calixto. He was sitting there, smiling and talking to the maids. One of them giggled as she walked away, a blush coating her cheeks. I growled and clenched my jaw. What was she giggling about?

I walked towards the table and sat down opposite Calixto. What was I hoping to achieve? I honestly had no idea.

His silver eyes snapped to me and he gave me a once over, before looking away. I took that moment to look at him properly. He was wearing a white tunic with a black jacket over the top and his armbands clinked on the plate while his lip ring clanged on the fork.

The jacket hugged his body tightly, and it gave him a sharp, rugged appearance. However, he was able to pull off a look that made him look feminine and masculine. It confused me as to how he could pull off both so well.

He glanced up and I looked down at my plate that had been filled by the maids. I could sense him staring at me, but I pretended that I was unaware. I stuck my fork into the food and devoured it. By the time I had finished, Calixto had disappeared again.

\------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down the corridors on my nightly patrol. That was one thing that had changed since Aedion left. Most of the friendly banter was gone and instead there was a burning rivalry. I swear Lorcan hated me and would kill me in my sleep if given the chance. So, out of spite, Lorcan had forced me to take the night shift. Don’t even get me started on how.

I shivered as I kept walking. He could be downright creepy sometimes. I didn’t hate the night shift, but I didn’t enjoy it. I needed my beauty sleep.

My earlier anger was forgotten as I arrived at the courtyard and stared out at the scenery coated in moonlight. Honestly, I could stare at this all night, but I had to complete my circle of the palace. So I resumed my pace.

I studied the statues and carvings along the way. Of course, I had been this way enough times to have memorised it all. Including the shadows cast along the ground and there was one that looked out of place. I casually unsheathed my dagger and walked towards the imposter shadow.

Silver dots suddenly appeared on the shadow. Silver eyes. I tensed as it moved and walked into the moonlight. It was a fox. But it wasn’t the normal red fox. Instead it was black as the night with hints of silver. I tensed, ready to shift, but it ran off.

I followed it into the woods before losing its scent. I headed back to the courtyard but couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity. The scent was familiar. Very familiar.


End file.
